He's dead
by evening spirit
Summary: It started as a drabble. And then it evolved. And it makes no sense to post it . . . Hotch tells Morgan that Emily is alive and Morgan reacts in a way no one would expect. Seriously. No, not even you 'points at you'. You won't even enjoy the story . .
1. 1

*** THIS STORY IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS ***

I do not intend to return to it and continue it, ever. I do not remove it from the site, however, because for one, there's no shame in admitting that I didn't finish a story. It happens and seriously? It is a hobby, there are no obligations here, right? And another reason - I got a few very nice reviews for it and I want to keep them. They matter a lot to me.

At least now you don't have to continue reading, because now you know there's no solution.

**I am truly sorry for never completing this story. **

* * *

><p>An almost-perfect drabble (104 words but I don't see any that I could remove to make it 100) . <span>Disclaimer:<span> Those characters are not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>He's dead<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's dead." Nothing in Hotch's voice betrays emotion; nothing ever does.<p>

Morgan's voice on the other hand is barely above a whisper, "He is." A breath.

"He's gone."

"I didn't have to kill him."

"It doesn't matter."

"He wasn't threatening me or the boy."

"It doesn't matter!"

Morgan shakes his head in silence.

"Morgan." Hotch grips his arms. "What matters is that he's dead. Gone."

Morgan doesn't cry but he's as close to tears as he can ever be. "It won't bring Emily back."

"Actually," Hotch's voice breaks. It never does! He has to swallow to be able to speak again. "Actually, it might."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. :)<p> 


	2. 2

Disclimer: Still not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>He's Dead (2)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It won't bring Emily back."<p>

"Actually," Hotch's voice breaks. "Actually, it might."

It takes a minute for the words to register and then the astonishment on Morgan's face is overwhelming.

"She's alive," Hotch confirms in a whisper and Morgan springs to his feet, walks three steps away, two steps back, runs his hand through his bald skull, walks away and back again, wipes his face. All the while Hotch tries to explain. "Witness protection, you know how it works. Doyle needed to believe she was dead it was the best way to keep her safe. But now, he's gone and she can come back to us! Derek." He stands up, blocks Morgan's path. "Let's go. Let's go back to the team, let's tell them. There's no use of us here, I'll call them and we'll meet on the station, let's go. Come on, let's go." He gently pushes his disoriented colleague to their SUV parked on the side of the street, signals the leader of the assault team to take charge of the scene.

Derek doesn't speak, he walks as if in haze, he breathes hard, keeps wiping his face. He nodded that he understood the concept of 'Witness protection' but didn't acknowledge anything else and Hotch is ridden with guilt. He had felt vaguely guilty all those months, some part of him wanted to lift this burden of his colleagues' shoulders, but he'd expected Morgan to get it, most of them all. Morgan knows what undercover means. Morgan is supposed to be strong, their rock. If he takes the news badly, then what about the others? Reid? . . .

Having closed the passenger door Aaron walks around the SUV and pulls out his cell.

"Yeah?" Rossi's' baritone sooths his nerves from the other side.

"We got him. He's dead. Let's meet at the station."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. See you in ten."

"See you."

Rossi and 'the kids' - even though Reid has gone far from being a kid in all those years - were in another location. Actually they all probably knew Doyle was going to be here, not there. Hotch and Morgan had enough police and SWAT backup to handle the situation and Hotch had made a decision to split them up.

They are going to be together soon. And then they are going to be with Emily once again. The others will forgive him for keeping this secret. Morgan will too.

"I couldn't tell you, any of you, you know that, right?" he says as he sits behind the wheel and starts the engine.

"I do, you don't need to apologize, Hotch." Morgan's voice is strained, like after a run. He rubs his wrist aggressively.

"Yet I feel like I do," Hotch can't help himself. Words, kept under the lid for so long, now won't obey, they want to flow out now, right now! "The less of us knew, the safer she was. If you knew, you wouldn't be able to act so convincingly. Or someone would slip up. Doyle was watching us, I'm sure he was."

"I know all that."

"Or his people were. I know that you know. But I feel that I should have told you. I feel that I was hurting you all those months. Are you okay?" Hotch indicates Morgan still rubbing his palm.

"What? Yeah. Must have sprained it."

"Should have had it looked at. God, I just hope the others will understand as well. I need to call JJ, I need her to tell Emily that she's safe that she can come back."

"JJ knew?"

"Just me and her. And the people who arranged it but they didn't know who Emily was."

He's already pulled out his cell and dialed the number. He tells her and JJ is so emotional about everything. She thanks him. She says she's on it with Em right away.

"And Jayje? Tell Garcia. We can tell all of them now."

"Thanks God," JJ sighs.

When Hotch hangs up he sees that Morgan is rubbing his elbow now and wincing in pain. His breathing is harder too and irregular.

"Derek, what's going on?" Hotch feels his own breathing quicken and his heart rate increase. "Morgan?"

"I'm fin-" Morgan starts and loses his whiff. "Can't breathe," he chokes out. Grabs his arm and curls into a ball and Hotch knows.

He snatches the radio and yells, "Anyone out there?" there's no time!

"Operator, wassup?"

"I'm at-" Hotch frantically looks for any road-sign. All those unfamiliar cities! There! "Near the Cinematix. Passing a city park to my left. Where's the nearest hospital?"

"Uh," the operator obviously needs a moment to orientate himself, precious second pass and Morgan's breath turns into wheezing. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

"Turn right behind the Cinematix, then left at the corner of Lexington and Maine. I'll keep piloting you."

"Let them know I'm bringing in a heart attack!" Hotch hits the siren and pushes the gas pedal into the floor. As he burns the tires before the hospital entrance, Morgan isn't breathing any more.

* * *

><p>I don't expect that anyone will like this scenario. But don't tell me that, 'kay? I enjoyed writing it. ;p<p> 


End file.
